


Забота

by helgatrush



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M, Суровая мужская дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Арамис снова мимолётно думает, что Бог перестал отвечать на его молитвы из-за крови, щедро пролитой на камни парижских мостовых. Или из-за греховных мыслей, которые Арамис заглушал не менее греховным вином и связями с женщинами.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon
Kudos: 1





	Забота

\- Напомни, почему я это делаю? – спрашивает Арамис, подтаскивая полубесчувственное тело Портоса к двери. Так как Портос уже не в состоянии сказать ничего, сложнее междометий, Арамис поднимает голову и спрашивает у низкого и хмурого неба Парижа: - Почему?  
Небо, как всегда, не отвечает, и Арамис снова мимолётно думает, что Бог перестал отвечать на его молитвы из-за крови, щедро пролитой на камни парижских мостовых. Или из-за греховных мыслей, которые Арамис заглушал не менее греховным вином и связями с женщинами.  
Он тащит Портоса до кровати, взваливает пропахшее спиртом и потом тело на тонкий соломенный матрац и бережно накрывает своим плащом, привычно нарисовав в воздухе крест узкой ладонью.

\- Почему ты это делаешь? – тихо спрашивает Арамис, цепляясь окровавленной рукой за перевязь на плече Портоса. Тот прижимает к губам грязный от чужой крови, пороха и пыли палец и, подхватив Арамиса под колени, на подгибающихся ногах пробирается дальше. – Почему? – исступлённо повторяет Арамис, глядя в низкое и хмурое небо Парижа. На оловянных облаках пляшут отблески пожара: там остался Атос и его верный мальчишка, и они смогут вытащить из этого ада всех выживших горожан, постаравшись оставить там как можно больше гвардейцев.  
Портос устало приваливается к стене на одном из поворотов, шагает в тень и накрывает их обоих полой запылившегося плаща.  
\- Ты как? – спрашивает он у Арамиса, придерживая его голову. – Немного осталось…  
Арамис прижимается щекой к заскорузлой ладони Портоса и, хотя и знает, что в его состоянии этого делать нельзя, закрывает глаза.

\- Почему они это… - начинает Д’Артаньян, провожая взглядом Арамиса, который молча поднялся из-за стола, стоило Портосу заикнуться о том, что он собирается спать, но Атос не даёт ему договорить: наступает на ногу под столом и двигает ближе стакан с вином.  
\- Потому что, - коротко говорит он, но под любопытным взглядом Д’Артаньяна он сдаётся и поясняет: - Арамис молится вместо него.  
Д’Артаньян крутит в пальцах стакан, и вино капает ему на грудь тяжёлыми алыми каплями.  
\- Он заботится о нём, да? – неуверенно предполагает Д’Артаньян, и Атос ухмыляется, собирая пальцами капли с его рубашки.  
\- Он его л… - он запинается и согласно кивает: - Да, заботится.


End file.
